Mother
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mother. That word resonated to the bottom of her being and made her thrill the most. [Writing month challenge - Day 9]


Disclamer : Gundam Wing belongs to its rightful creators and owners.

Summary : Mother. That word resonated to the bottom of her being and made her thrill the most.

Author's note: English isn't my first language, it's French. If you spot any mistakes or weirdness, please feel free to notify me ! This is also a translation from a OS I wrote in two years ago.

 _This story is part of the writing month challenge from TheWritter1996: Write a one-shot per day and share it for an entire month. For more challenge, I decided to go one different fandom per day._

 **Mother**

Night had fallen on the Darlian's manor. Cloaked in her black widow dress, Mareen Darlian stared at the outside, her face painted with grief and fear. Her husband, the minister of the foreign affairs, had just died, murdered during a visit to the space colonies. Their daughter, Relena, was with him and she had escaped safe and sound, by some kind of miracle she couldn't define. Once again, her child had escaped from Death, just like during the Sank kingdom's tragedy, an event she fortunately could not remember, she was too young then. But in what state would she welcome her litte baby? She sat on the sofa nearby and hugged one of Relena's dresses, praying for her wellbeing. Three knocks on the door starttled her and made her get up immediately.

"Mother, I'm glad to be home." Relena said, closing the door behind her

Relief came of Mareen. Relena looked exhausted, who could blame her? But she didn't have any bandage, she didn't have any physical injury and for the Darlian widow, it was an amazing gift from Heaven.

"Relena... " She said, getting closer  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save Father..." The teen apologized  
" Relena, I'm just to relieved you aren't hurt! I knew that such a day was bound to happen sooner or later..."

Yes, Mareen knew she'd likely be a young widow the day her husband was promoted and became the minister of the foreign affairs. Times were troubled, a bellicose air had spread across Earth and she knew this strench would soon reach the space colonies. That was the price to pay to be Peace's servants.

As Relena was holding her father's favourite pen between her fingers, Mareen thought then of her husband's last moments. Did he have the strength to tell her the truth about her birth?

"Has he said anything before his soul left us?" She asked  
"No, he hasn't uttered a word." The young girl replied

So, her husband didn't have the strength to tell her. Then, it was her duty to do so. Because she had promised him. She'd respect his will.

"Then, there is something I must tell you, Relena."  
" Mother!" The girl cried, launching herself at her neck  
"Relena ?!"  
"I love you! You are my real mother! And you'll always be my mother deep in my heart!"

This declaratuon, that scream that came from the bottom of her adoptive daughter's heart, touched her to the core of her soul. Cette déclaration, ce cri qui venait du plus profond du cœur de sa fille adoptive, la toucha au jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Mother. That word resonated to the bottom of her being and made her thrill the most. She could still perfectly remember the day her husband came home from the Sank kingdom. The realm had been incaded, sacked, burnt, a true picture of what human kind could do in terms of atrocity. And in his arms, a child, barely two years old, as cute as an angel, peacefully asleep.

"This child is King Peacecraft's daughter, her name is Relena."

Mareen immediately loved that poor orphan whose fate was so tragic already, a child whose parents were taken away from her because their ideal of a total peace was an obstacle for those who prefered the bloody road wars offered.

"No one must know a Peacecraft heir has escaped... I had thought... Well, if you agree... That she could be our daughter..."

Back then, her husband wasn't a minister yet, their private life wasn't out in the open for the medias, it was easy to make this little girl pass for their child. Especially when she shared her hair colour and her eyes. And she dreamt of one thing only: to have a baby. A dream she couldn't achieve. She was barren. The new had fallen on them like a blade a few months before the desctruction of the Sank kingdom. Of course, the young woman would have prefered being childless and see the realm prosper. But she couldn't help being happy at that unexpected gift Heaven was sending her. Her husband and her would have a child, a little one just for themselves they'd raise with love but also teaching her the ways of a true would be a Darlian but they'd do their best to raise her a worthy Peacecraft. It was only after her husband became minister that the talk about revealing her inheritance to Relena came back. And they had agreed on this: Relena would know only if he'd die from an unnatural cause. Because killing the minister of the foreign affairs, a peace warrantor and a tool for it, it meant declaring intentions of war and then the world would need the Peacecraft and their doctrine again. Relena would be free to embrasse this fate or not, of course. In both scenarios, they already were so proud of her.

"You are my real mother!"

While Relena knew she didn't give birth to her, she still stated out loud and clear that she deserved to be her mother, that she loved her as such, she deserved the titled, there was no reason for it to change. For Mareen, to whom motherhood and the joy of brithing a baby had been denied, she was offering her the most beautiful word in this world:

Mommy. _  
_

 **The End**


End file.
